Saving His Grace No More
by GhostJordan
Summary: I'm pretty sure something like this has been done. But I had inspiration so I tried. Takes place a little after Regina left Jefferson in Wonderland. Read at own will...and risk or caution.


Here he was trapped in Wonderland, while his precious daughter was stuck in the Enchanted forest. Her fatherless, him insane, loveless, and hopeless. More losses than gains came with time. Jefferson could feel that as the time slipped away and he was still away from Grace. The fucking Evil Queen tricked him. Why he thought he was any different than anyone she's previously hurt or lied to, he didn't know. But there was only one thing he knew:

He trusted her.

Why did he trust her? Perhaps there was some type of feeling for her. No, that definitely wasn't it. Even if he did feel something, he knew that she was just like her mom; heartless. Maybe the fact that he's helped her on numerous occasions before. But even then, she wasn't as bad as she was now.

Either way, now he was banished to a room sewing hats together to try to get back to his sweet Grace. "...Got to...get it to work." he said in an exhausted voice as he leaned back against a pile of useless hats. He was failing. He was fucking failing and it wasn't okay. It wasn't even bad, it was fucking terrible.

If he could die right now, he would. At least then he could still be with Grace in spirit. But he also knew, if decapitating his head didn't kill him nothing will.

He laid there for a brief second before hearing a creak from behind him. He sat up and turned around to see something he'd never thought he'd see ever again. A fucking fairy. Jefferson shook his head and stood up. "What the hell is this?"

"The Queen is allowing me to give you one wish." the fairy simply said with a bright smile. Her wings were just as bright as she was, yet she was a dark red color.

"What kind of silly trick is this? There's no fairies in Wonderland." he said knocking over a set of stacked hats before walking away and grabbing a hold of his hair ripping some of it out. "Why?! Are you doing this to me?!" he asked before grabbing the fairy in his hands and squeezing just a bit.

"Why? WHY?! WHO SENT YOU REALLY?!" he asked. His eyes filling up with rage and sorrow. "Was it Regina? Is this her way of further torturing me?" His voice cracked. The thought of Grace was now stronger than ever.

"...if you...wish to kill me then do it, but it won't...get you back to your daughter." the fairy said in a faint gasping voice.

Jefferson stood there holding her in his hand, still squeezing her as tightly as he was before. A second later, he let her go. He grabbed a hat that resembled his magical one back in the Enchanted Forest and placed it a top of his head and pointed at the fairy. "Send me back to Grace. If she gave me a wish, then that's my wish."

The fairy shook off her trauma and flew high into the air. She then flew over to a large window of the room Jefferson had been locked in for what seemed like an eternity. "I can show you Grace, but take you to her I cannot. But fate is on your side." The fairy said.

"Wait, what? Fate? Ha. Fate is on my side?" he laughed at her words before turning around. "And what pray-tell is that fate? Is she coming here?" he cocked his head to the side still smiling at the fairy. "Spill it." he said simply as the smile faded away as quickly as it came. Both equally as lifeless and equally as painful.

"Watch." she said before throwing a bit of fairy dust onto the window. It then turned into like a mirror of sorts. There he saw his beloved Grace. She looked saddened. She missed him, he knew it.

He kept watching. He saw Grace stand up and walk away from the dinner table of the family he left her with. She grabbed her coat and the rabbit he had made her just before he had left. "...in time for tea…" Jefferson said softly. He watched as she walked out of the door and started to walk. Where she was going, he didn't know. He looked closely. There was a figure behind a tree.

"...Grace….Grace….Grace watch out." he said as if she could hear him. "GRACE!" he yelled. Unfortunately, she couldn't. The figure came out from behind a tree and grabbed his poor Grace and slit her throat before she could even make a scream. Jefferson watched as his daughter fell to the ground with his rabbit in her arms. Her blood stained the plush toy.

"G-Grace? No...why? Why are you tricking me?" he asked looking up at the fairy. "That can't be fate! IT CAN'T BE!"

"...Things would be different, if she had her father." the fairy said before disappearing into thin air leaving Jefferson with the memory of his daughter.

Incapable of believing.

Negotiating with a higher power

Sanity gone without a drop of it left

Animosity towards Regina and the world

No hope left of getting that hat to work

Eternity alone.

Yeah, Jefferson was now definitely insane.


End file.
